Restless Nature
by icykisses
Summary: Another trainer in the future of pokemon sets out on her journey... but barely any pokemon are available for capture. Karey meets an escapee from the core of this problem whom seeks revenge of being prisoner for so long.
1. Default Chapter

Restless Nature  
  
-I'm breaking the legacy of being strictly an AAMRA by writing my first OT fic. I don't own anything but my characters and their lovely adventures. Warning: This may be longer than you and I expected it to be. Anyway, this story takes place in the future, and I decided to keep Professor Oak because I love him. So, there.

"Ha-hah!"

Karey happily marched out the laboratory doorway gripping her new pokedex in her left hand while her right hand was tingling with the aftereffect of shaking hands with the famous Professor Oak. The professor stood in the doorway staring out into the blank, afternoon sky; old, archaic Oak. Karey had begun her quest to be an unforgettable pokemon trainer.  
  
New challenges and goals lay hidden in her destiny, just waiting for her to reach out and claim them for herself.  
  
As she begun to lose sight of the lab over the hill, she waved at Professor Oak for probably the last time. He smiled, and politely waved back. When she had finally disappeared down the road, Oak sighed.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this..."  
  
Karey looked around her suspiciously, waiting eagerly to spot her first pokemon, to catch her first pokemon, to actually claim the title of a pokemon trainer. She was ecstatic, so early in the morning, and her skin was shaking with excitement...  
  
After about an hour of searching, Karey gave up with a sigh.  
  
"They're nowhere!" She exclaimed, tossing her backpack into the grass and plopping down lazily, ready for a little lunch. She popped the latch on the entrance flap and flipped it aside. Biting into a moist rice ball, she continued to glance from side to side, still eager to find that first pokemon... Right, left, right, left, right, left... she glanced behind her, and then above her. With another tired sigh and a mouthful of rice, she gave in for the moment and concentrated on her needy stomach. "I'll never find one at this rate."  
  
The unfinished rice ball fell into the tall grass.  
  
"But why not?" Karey asked the sky. She fell down on her back and stared questionably at the faded stars, far, far away. "Pokemon should be everywhere... " She scowled. "It's because of those... stupid scientists."  
  
Karey flipped onto her stomach and popped open the pokedex, hitting random buttons and getting acquainted to the new, scientific thing-a-ma-bob. "It's their fault that pokemon are so scarce around here. It should be illegal to pick them out of nature like this to experiment on them. Stupid scientists!"  
  
Suddenly, she heard a rustling of leaves from behind her, in the bushes. Her heart jumped.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked quickly, sitting up and spinning around. "Who??"  
  
A pokemon?  
  
She grinned excitedly and reached back onto her belt for her starter pokemon: a treecko. Her heart leapt hopefully, but froze when the rustling stopped. She frowned, and bravely ventured towards the bundle of bushes where the noises came from. She brushed her hand on the tops of the little leaves and twigs, still tightly gripping the pokeball on her waist. Without a sound, the bush shook again beneath her fingertips and she snapped her arm back in fright, as if she had touched fire. Unhesitant, she unlatched the pokeball.  
  
"Treecko, go!"  
  
In a flash of white light, the pokemon emerged from the pokeball and hopped up and down on the ground, grinning at the trainer it had met only a few hours ago. "Treecko!"  
  
"Treecko, try to find out what's in those bushes, 'kay?"  
  
The pokemon nodded and dove into the bush. A flash of gray and green suddenly darted out from under the brush and scampered off into the forest, causing Karey to shriek. "Hey! Come back! Pleeeeeease? I want a battle!"  
  
But the... thing never replied. She couldn't see it anywhere. Treecko popped its head out of the bush surface with an unsuccessful sigh. Karey continued to stare into the forest. Whatever that thing was, it was big...  
  
The sun was setting, so Karey set out her sleeping bag, deciding to get a good nights rest. While spreading out the portable mattress, she spotted the rice ball laying unfinished and discarded on the grass. Her stomach growled.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't have wasted such a good rice ball." Karey said, reluctant that she had thrown away her whole food stock- a rice ball.  
  
She crawled into the sleeping bag and closed her eyes, pulling the covering up to her chin. Uncomfortable, she turned to lay on her side, now able to see the bush that she had earlier been interested in. A soft breeze carrying the smell of a forested night made the bush shudder in its wake. Karey gasped, and her stomach growled, again. Only this time, her stomach was growling in fear; shivering nervously. She could have sworn that she saw the glint of two red eyes staring back at her.  
  
The night was long. Karey couldn't sleep. There wasn't a single trace of the red eyes, or even the gray and green bolting flash for that matter. Karey's mind drifted from the night's unknown to the pokemon sleeping soundly inside of its pokeball. Soon, her eyelids drooped heavily...  
  
She awoke, wincing, for the sun had been crudely searing through her closed eyelids. Gasping, she sat up and rubbed her sun burnt face. What a wake up call.  
  
That was when she heard that mysterious rustling again.  
  
"All right!" Karey exclaimed, bolting upwards to her feet and looking around, "Who's there! Show yourself! I want a battle, now!"  
  
The rustling stopped.  
  
Growling, Karey unhooked her pokeball and tossed it into the air, "Treecko!" Treecko popped out of the pokeball in a flash. It yawned tiredly and craned its neck to glare at its trainer. "Go investigate."  
  
Still a tad annoyed with being so rudely waken up so early in the morning, Treecko sluggishly trudged up to the bush that its trainer had pointed out and rummaged through the twigs. With a panicked screech, Treecko scattered out, fully awake, and latched tightly onto it's trainer's leg.  
  
"Treecko!" It whimpered.  
  
"You may look bigger than a normal treecko, but you surely don't act like one... What's in there?"  
  
Karey, now a little scared, again approached the bush, but before she could even get close enough, the image of only gray and green bolted out of the bush and into the deeper pit of the forest. Karey angrily stomped her foot into the dirt, but she noticed, as the connection of mud and the bottom of her shoe broke with a sloshing sound, that that ground was muddy.  
  
"Hm..." Karey hummed and an idea hit her.  
  
She curiously slipped behind the bush and noticed that there were footprints there. As she knelt down, and peered closer, she not only found out that they were oddly shaped, but that they were the prints of human feet.  
  
Human feet?  
  
-Bare-footed humans.  
  
Karey, confused at first, felt an emotional pang of worry hit her chest. Cannibals? Indians? No, why would there be Indians running around? Cannibals. But that's just silly. It wasn't like she was at an abandoned island or something. Even cannibals are smart enough to wear shoes.  
  
Then, what was it?  
  
The question left her confused. She fully stood, with her mind still on the footprints in the mud. Karey decided to leave this part of the forest. There must be crazy cults or some kind of mental hospital escapees running around. She quickly began to pack up. She rolled up her sleeping bag, and stuffed it into her backpack. Soon, she was all ready to go- to leave this weird part of the woods.  
  
But before she headed off into the sunrise, Karey noticed that her unfinished rice ball had vanished. She looked around the spot she had been sleeping in, but there was no rice left. Again, she glanced at the bushes. 


	2. Kane

She left. Quickly. After nearly a days walk, she figured that it had been enough of walking. The sun was, again, low in the horizon and Karey was disappointed. There had been no pokemon on the way. Throughout her whole day's walk, she had not spotted a single pokemon in the forest.  
  
"At least there's water here," Karey said, happily, "and hot springs!"  
  
She let out Treecko and began to undress. The hot spring was a small one, but big enough for a couple of people and just the right temperature. Karey carefully slipped in, feeling relaxed and forgotten, letting the warmth of the water eat at her muscles. She heard a faint sigh of glee when her pokemon also jumped inside. She giggled.  
  
"Like it?"  
  
"Treecko!"  
  
Karey closed her eyes in contempt, feeling complete and whole. Then, the trees rustled from above.  
  
Panicked, she shrieked.  
  
"Who's there!"  
  
The sound came from above her. It was a quiet shivering of the leaves, but she heard it. A leaf fell from a twig of the very same spot she had heard the rustling from. It drifted lightly on the air, and landed on her chest. Karey alertly covered herself with her arms and continued to glare at the innocent branch above her. Whatever was hidden in it, they were well concealed in the leaves.  
  
"Tr-?" Treecko chirped, worried about it's master, "Treecko?"  
  
Then, she heard a twig snap and, assured now that it wasn't just her imagination, she ducked into the water until it was up to her nose, still looking up.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of gray and green darted from one tree to the next, and settled in the tree in front of Karey. She gasped.  
  
"How did you find us? Why did you follow us? Who are you? What do you want? I know you're human!"  
  
At Karey's last remark, she could have sworn that she had heard a small gasp of surprise come from the tree. Something large, fleshy, and green fell from the branches and into the dirt.  
  
Worried, Karey jumped upwards and out of the hot spring. She grabbed a towel from her backpack and headed for the spot of impact- where she saw the person fall. Karey had to brush through some bushes and trees before she came across a small clearing covered in moss and tiny mushrooms. She sharply sucked in her breath.  
  
There, lying on the ground, was a boy whose ears were that of an animal's of some sort. No, not cat ears, they sort of looked like... umbreon ears. Yes, this was an umbreon! A human umbreon! ...A human umbreon? Karey's eyes widened at the memory of the PRA Lab of scientists; of last month's newspaper. This was the Half-Breed! A human umbreon!  
  
Yes, this boy had a tail of fluffy dark fur and on his elbows and forehead were circular markings of gold, and he wore dark, green pants. He looked about her age, maybe seventeen, even. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping. Suddenly, though, they snapped open, and he quickly sat up.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, you're not supposed to see me." He exclaimed, backing up on his elbows and feet into the darkness of the forest. "I'm sorry for spying! I just wanted some food! Please don't turn me in!!"  
  
By now, the half-breed was on the verge of tears and his eyes were screwed shut in embarrassment. Karey tightly gripped the ends of her towel together as she knelt above him. She placed her hand on his foot- the only part of his body nearest to hers- and smiled reassuringly. At this, the boy stopped crying and blinked at her. "Do you have a name?"  
  
"...Kane." He cleared his throat and looked away sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
His cheeks reddened. "C-could you... perhaps, put on some clothing?"  
  
"Eh-" Karey blushed. She stood up and ran off in the direction of her clothing. "By the way," she said, slipping on her gray tank, "My name is Karey." She slipped on her jean shorts and her black, finger-less gloves and smoothed out her damp, dark, purple hair that stretched down only a little ways past her earlobes. "And I would give you some food, if I had any for myself."  
  
"But..." Kane stood up, "I thought you had rice balls."  
  
'So, that's what happened to my unfinished lunch,' she thought, "Hey, you're a pokemon, right?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Yes, you are!" Karey smirked, "Yes, you are a pokemon! And I challenge you to a battle!"  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Go! Treecko!"  
  
"Treecko!"  
  
"Treecko? Wait, I'm not-!"  
  
"Treecko, pound attack!"  
  
"Wah! No! Stop!" Kane demanded, effortlessly scurrying up a tree and hanging onto it for dear life. "I'm not a pokemon! I won't be captured in a pokeball!"  
  
"Well, lookie, lookie," Karey teased, pointing to his ears, "Those ears! Those aren't human ears! And that tail! It isn't a human tail!"  
  
"Humans don't have-- Wha- wait a minute! Just because I'm a half-breed, doesn't mean that I'm a pokemon!"  
  
Karey pouted. She returned her treecko and balled her fists. "And I've always wanted an umbreon..." She murmured.  
  
"Please, I don't want to be caught... I'm just a human-" He paused, wincing, "-half breed... from the PRA." Kane muttered as he climbed back down the tree. He jumped onto the ground in front of her and crossed his arms. "So, you have no food?"  
  
Karey shook her head.  
  
"Well, then, bye."  
  
Kane turned to leave down the path, but before he could, Karey latched onto him, wrapping herself around his waist. "No! Don't!" Kane's eyes widened. He felt as if she was going to choke the life out of him. "Don't leave me to go through this forest alone! There are cannibals out here!"  
  
Oh my wow, I got... one whole review! .  
  
Thanks, Gladdecease, for starting them out! I hope there will be more reviews hint hint. Sorry for the chapter delay... I was grounded. ;; Oh yes, and this chapter was quite short. Oh well, deal with it. I'm the author, and I can make these chapters as short as I want! Bursts of ego Bwahahahahahahaah- thunder, lightning in the background -ahahahahahahahaaaaaahhh! 


End file.
